


Incentive to Return

by ladylillianrose



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, I totally believe this happened dont try and tell me otherwise, if you haven't seen it turn back, slight spoilers for implied reasons for the end of The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylillianrose/pseuds/ladylillianrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened but we didn't see between Loki and Sif in Thor: The Dark World</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentive to Return

**Author's Note:**

> SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR THOR: THE DARK WORLD, I WILL NOT WARN YOU AGAIN!!!
> 
> So this is just a tiny bit that I'm sure happened, we were all just distracted by the action! So now you know the real reason for the end =P

Sif tried to ignore the shiver she felt as Loki's eyes raked over her form, her blade still near his throat.

He chuckled as he saw her blade waver, “It's good to see you too Sif.”

She glared at him, angry at herself for allowing her body to betray her.

He bowed mockingly, “M'Lady.” He moved to follow Thor when he felt her hand on his arm.

He turned towards her, face revealing nothing of his confusion.

She pulled him towards her and kissed him. He froze for an instant before eagerly returning her kiss.

He moved his hands to her hair to deepen the kiss when he felt her pull away.

She was breathing heavily, her cheeks were flushed, but her eyes were sparkling with a mischief to rival his own.

“Think of it as an incentive to return,” she grinned wickedly before turning to face the advancing guards.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw him still standing there stunned, “GO!” she shouted gesturing with her blade.

The sound of shields and armour clashing shook him from his daze. Sif was grinning as she fought, her hair flowing wildly about her, she never looked more stunning than when she was in battle.

He grinned as he ran to catch up with the others. She was War, graceful and deadly. And she was his.

He smirked, “An incentive to return indeed.”

 


End file.
